Teenage life is not so easy!
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: This story was written when I was twelve and is only being left up for the sake of memories. It will not be continued. Thanks!
1. 15th birthday

It was Bulla 15th Birthday and she was totally excited because after her family party she was going out with her Bffs Marron,Uub,Pan,and Nikki who she met in 5th grade.She was also happy because she was going with her 16 year old boyfriend Trent! Although her parents didn't know about Trent,she still spent everyday with him.She absolutely won't tell them though because they would freak about the 1 1/2 year age difference!

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Bulla Hula!"

"Oh,hey Mare Bear!"

They had the most ridiculous names for each other!It was mostly for embarrassment though.

Pan's was Pannie,and Nikki's was Pic Nic.

"So what are you wearing for our little get together tonight?"

"I am thinking a white tanktop with my blue jean skirt."

"Oh,no!What if we go to a messy place and your gonna wear white!You would be so lost without me!"

"Ok well have any suggestions?"

"How about...your blue jean skirt with that Pink tanktop and your white cover up sweater!"

"Sounds cute!But the sweater is white!''

"So what.You can take that off if you spill something on it."

"True."

"Well call me when you are heading over."

"I will ,later!"

She hung up her Hello Kitty phone and ran downstairs.

"Hey Mom ,Hey Daddy!"

"Hey Bulla,so what do you and the gals have planned for tonight?"

"Mom just to let you know there may be a few guys at this get together."

"Like who?"

"Uub..."

"Go on."

"And my ...boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Vegeta interrupted.

"Yes Dad...Boyfriend."

"How long have you had this boyfriend?"

"Since 6 months ago."

"Tell me about this boy!"

"Well uh...he has brown hair and green eyes,he skateboards,he is 5'7,he is 16..."

"Stop!"

"What?"

"This boy is 16?!?!"

"Yes Dad he is 16!"

"Have you rode in his car before?"

"No,I ususally go meet him at the park ,gas station,or a shake place."

"Bulla I don't want you going out tonight!We will have a family party and you will go to sleep at 9:00 o'clock."

"Vegeta!Bulla is 15 and she needs some space,I say she can go as long as we meet this young man and you are back by 11:00."

"Oh thanks a lot Mommy!"

She kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Well I hope u like it so far ,I have to say that this is probably one of my best fics yet so please read and review!Um and whoever comments on each chap gets a mention in the next!

I do not own Hello kitty or Dbz!


	2. Trouble and Disaster

It was 6:00 p.m. and Bulla's family party was finally over she went upstairs to change but the phone rang.

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulla it is Trent when can I pick you up?''

"Uh...How about now all I have to do is get dressed!Plus my rents want to meet you!"

"Ok...Well see you in a few,Bye."

Beep

Trunks walked into Bulla's room and froze."Who are all those losers on your wall?"

He was talking about her Jonas Brothers posters she used to be so obsessed with them but once she met Trent it mellowed down."

"Those are some of the hottest guys in the world!"

"Don't make me sick I am a 19 year old Beach Man!"

"The age is right but the description is way off!"

"Ha ha!Anyway I came up to tell you that your loser boyfriend is downstairs.''

She ran down and gave Trent a small hug."Mom ,Dad this is Trenton Pearson and he likes to be called Trent."

"Hi Trent!I am Bulma Bulla's Mom!" She shook his hand.

"This is my husband Vegeta ,he is a little off tonight."Trent stretched his hand out but Vegeta just laughed.

"Don't think your gonna get in that easy Boy!"

''Uh well Trent and I should be heading to pick up Mare,Pannie,Uub,and Pick Nic!"

"Ok,Well see ya kids later!"

Bulla kissed Bulma and Vegeta good bye and was out the door with Trent.

"So your Mom seems nice."

"Yeah my Daddy is when he wants to be but he hates the idea of me having a boyfriend!To him I am still a 2 year old in pull ups that cries when I stub my toe!"

''My sister named Kailee is 8 and is starting to like guys my dad hates it!"

"Yeah well we better get going!"

They climbed inside his Black Nissan 350z and were off to get the others.

"Hey Babe I love these rims!"

"Thanks B They are not half as pretty as you though!"He leaned over and kissed her while they were at the red light.

Once they had picked up everyone they decided to head to the hottest teen club for 16 and over but no prob Trent was cool with the owner!

They all looked so cool Marron was wearing a pair of blue jean capris,a purple spagetti strap shirt ,and her hair down.Pan had on a tight Eagles Tank,with very short cargo shorts,and her hair down with a black bandana.Nikki was wearing a red clingy tee,with a pair of short blue jean shorts ,a Black jacket that said "Fast Thing "On the back,and her hair in a Red head band.Uub was wearing his regular fighting gi,and Trent was wearing a pair of tan Dickies,a Blue "Sk8ter" shirt with a pair of black vans.

"Hey B you think they have lap dances here?"

"Uub!?!?Your such a pervert!"

"What? I am 14,I should have the right to ask!"

"Well I am so in the mood to dance!"Marron yelled.

She pulled Pan,Bulla,and Nikki and ran to the dance floor.

They were doing some nasty moves Bulla was Rubbing her butt all over Trent ,who seemed to be having a great time.

Little did Bulla know that Vegeta was sitting at the smoothie bar watching her .Once she flashed Trent her boobs while dancing he had ,had enough.

"Bulla Marie Briefs!Get your Little Butt over here!"

Bulla looked over and turned 5 shades of red.She walked over to her Dad followed by Trent,Nikki,Marron,Pan,and Uub.

"Who do you think you are dancing like that?"

"Who do you think you are getting in my business!?!"

Her friends stood with mouths wide!

"That is it!You won't go anywhere for a long time except for school,Family parties,and to train with me outdoors!"

"I hate you!"

Vegeta looked hurt but tried to hide the emotion he grabbed Bulla's arm and headed for the door,he threw her in the car and drove home.

"Go to your room!If you say one thing back to me your butt will be grounded until your 30th birthday!"

She walked to her room and put on her Pink PJs almost like everything else in her room,it was a pink/purple mixture.

She climbed into her bed and began to sob softly.Until her Cellphone vibrated.

" Sniff What?"

"It's me babe,I was calling to check on you?"

"I am fine Trent I just hate being treated like a 10 year old!"

"Don't worry B your Dad will come around sometime."

"Trenty You don't know my Dad!He is so horrible!Now my whole B-day is ruined!"

"Cheer up Babe,How about we skip class tomorrow and spend some time together!I"ll make your Birthday up to you!''

"Trent your so wonderful!Well I better go,before the fun sucker comes up.Bye I love you!"

"You too,Bulla Hula!"

She giggled and hung up.Leave it to Trent to make her feel like a whole new girl , I mean Woman.

Well the next chap will be up soon!I am having so much fun typing these chaps!So please r/r ! I will look forward to it !!!!!

Thanks to:BabyblueRowen for being such a great fan of my last fic!Thanks 4 everything!

Thanks to :Gohan's Saiyagirl I am happy u like the first chap!U rock!!!

Thanks to:Sacxibchaac you are also one of the koolest people Ever!

Thanks to :Dragonballgeek101:For ur awesome review on my old story!


	3. a little fun

It was Monday Morning and Bulla had just waken up for school she put on a black leather skirt with a light blue shirt that was long sleeved, a black vest over it ,and a pair of black Boots.

"Good morning Sweetheart!" Called Bulma.

"Morning Mom."

Vegeta sat on the couch acting like he couldn't hear a word.

"Good Morning Vegeta."Bulla said grumpily.

"Young lady that is no way to talk to your father!"

"Ugh!You guys ruin everything!"

She ran out of the house with her bag and walked to the bus stop.

"Hey Bulla Hula,Why so Glum?"Nikki was already up there.

"Because my family are total Freaks!"

Gohan drove Pan to school,Marron lived on the Island so she rode with Pan.

"Come on B it's not that bad!"

"Nikki It so is and your not there to experience it!"

"Woah!Calm down."

"Listen girl,I am your Friend and I will always be there for you so how about you come over after school,we could paint our nails and I just got the new issue of "Teen Queen" magazine!"

"Sounds cool but my Dad won't let me,though I could go straight after school!"

"Yeah now lets get on the bus."

They climbed on the bus where they saw Uub."Hey Bulla,Hey Nikki!"

"Hey Uub!"

"So girls what are we doing Friday?"

"I say we go catch a movie!" Exclaimed Bulla.

"I was thinking we go ice skating!"Said Nikki.

"Cool!We can do both!"

Once they reached school they saw Marron,Trent,and Pan waiting.

Trent walked up to Bulla and gave her a small kiss."Hey Trent so are you ready to ditch today?"

"Yeah,That is why I didn't bring my Backpack!"

The bell rang,and Pan,Marron,Nikki,and Uub went inside.

Bulla and Trent Joined hands and started walking toward Dairy Queen which was across the street.They had a few ice creams,Seen a movie,and took a hike up the mountains!Best of all once they reached the top he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a not small,but large kiss.Until her Cellphone Vibrated.

"What's up?"

"B where were you today in class?We were so worried!"

"Oh,sorry Guys Trent and I wanted some quality time!"

"K,Well are you still coming over?"

"Yeah Nikki,I will be there in a few minutes!"

They walked to the school parking lot and hopped in his car,He dropped her off at Nikki's and left.

"So what polish Purple or Peachy Pink?"

"I say Peachy Pink!"

"K!"

They painted their nails and read the issue of "Teen Queen"!

"Sorry Nikki,but it's already 6:00 P.M.!"

"Ok see ya B!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home

"Bulla where were you?"

"Oh I went over to Nikki's for a while!"

"What did you do at Nicole's house?"

"Mom she likes to be called Nikki,and we just hung out."

"Ok,Well hun You seemed a bit stressed about stuff so I wanted to let you know that this weekend you can invite 5 girls for sleepover!"

"Aww thanks Mom!"

"One thing though,What is this about you being absent in all your classes?"

"What...I went to school I can even show you my homework!"

"That's not nessecary Go on!"

She went up to her room to plan who to invite.She hated lying to her mom!

My sleepover list

Marron

Pan

Nikki

Hailey(Nikki's cousin)

Hannah(We were bffs in 4th grade)

"Mom I got the list!"

"Ok!"

Vegeta cut in. "What list?"

"My sleepover list."

"Will there be Boys there too?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ugh!"She ran back to her room and went to bed.

Snooze...

The next morning she woke up bright and early she had made her invites for the sleepover Friday night!

"Um...Mom I invited Pan,Marron,Nikki,Hannah,and Hailey."

"Ok good is there anything you want me to pick up at the store?"

"Uh...Peanut butter,Chips,Popcorn,strawberry ice cream,A bag of candy,and could you stop by Blockbuster to get me The Notebook,The Devil wears Prada,and Night at the Museum?"

"Sure Hun,but you need to be off to school!Did you have breakfast?"

"I'll just take a banana to the Stop.Later."

Once again she met up with Nikki at the stop and handed her the invitation.

"Awesome!Who is all coming?"

"You,Mare bear,Pannie,Hailey,and Hannah."

"Cool as long as you didn't invite Kellie Matthews!"

Kellie Matthews was a popular girl,one like you see in all the chic flics!She had fabulous hair,color contacts,High heels with sharp pumps,and she had everyguy around her like flies on a man who hadn't bathed in years.Speaking of Kellie she was coming their way.

"Hey Britney,hey Natalie."

"Actually it is Bulla and Nikki."

"Oh sorry,anyway I heard about your Daddy catching you at the club Sunday night!"

"And..."

"And Everyone else knows too,my bffl Jamie Collins was there she got pics of your Daddy pulling you out!"

"We don't care Kellie!Leave Bulla alone!"

"Well Nikki,I happen to get a pic of your underwear hanging out while dancing too!Nice butterflies!"

"Not all of us like to have strings up our ass!"Bulla yelled.

"Well not all of us enjoy skipping around in granny panties!"

"We are only Freshmans we don't worry about our underwear!But we do know that you go around showing yours off to seniors!"

"I just happen to get around anyway the bus is here and Jamie and Ginger are saving me a seat!"

The three climbed on the bus and sat seperate ways.Oh how she would trash Kellie Matthews!She wanted to tear out her Black wavy hair and poke wholes in her evil green eyes which were now blue from her contacts.

"Uh Uub I am so sorry but i am having a sleepover Friday night,so we can't go have some fun!"

"It's fine."

"B is that your Dad chasing after the bus?"Uub practically yelled

"Oh my gosh it is!"

The bus driver stopped and Vegeta walked on..."Bulla this is the last time I am saying not to be on the phone after 6:00!Look at this bill!Also here are some pants your skirt is way too short!"

He handed her a pair of Jeans that were so long they covered her shoes,and so baggy that you couldn't tell she had knees!Everyone giggled even the driver.He kissed her on the head and left.

Jamie held up her cell."This pic is even better!"

"I am so ruined..."

So that was really weird of Vegeta!Well r/r!


	4. Slumber Party

It was Friday Evening and B was getting ready for the party.

"Bulla Go over the sleeping arangements!"

"Calm down it is just a sleepover,Nikki and Hailey are on the right side of my bed,Pan and Marron on the left,and Hannah at the end on the floor."

"Ok and make sure there is no food on the floor and make sure you turn the music down by 11:00 or Mrs. Jason's will complain!I am going out with Chi Chi and Trunks is over at Goten's so your Dad will be here."

"Ok Mom.''

Ding Dong

Bulla ran to the door and saw Marron in pink Pajama pants that said "Party Girl"on the butt,with a matching pink tanktop that said it on the front.

"Hey Marron! Let's just sit on the couch and wait for the others."

"K!Cute Pjs B."

"Thanks!"

Bulla was wearing a Pair of dark purple pajama pants,with a light purple tanktop that said Rock n Roll and had a guitar on it.

Knock Knock

It was Pan and Hannah.Pan was wearing a pair of blue pajama shorts,with a White tanktop that said "Snooze " in blue letters and had moons around the words.Hannah was wearing a pair of yellow pajama shorts with a lighter yellow shirt that said "Kiss me" and had a big pair of lips on them.

Hailey and Nikki came last they were both wearing a pair of pajama pants with a matching shirt that said "Dance" on Nikki's and "Sing" on Hailey's .Haileys was light red,and Nikki's was a green.

"Let's go up to my room to get this party started!"

"Let's play truth or dare!" Pan suggested.

"Ok! Spin this arrow to see who gets it."

Pan spun the arrow and it landed on Nikki,who chose truth."Who was your first kiss with and when?

"It was in the 7th grade and it was after school with Brandon Mcintire!"

"Ew!Braceface Brandon!"

Vegeta was listening through the vent and was really grossed out.

"yes now it is my turn!" Nikki spun and it landed on Bulla.

"Ok...B when was the last time you kissed Trent we need full details about it!"

"It was when I hiked up to the mountains with him,he pulled me by the waist and kissed me."

"Awww!''they all said.

Vegeta would get that boy later but now he needed to keep and eye on Bulla.

"Let's dance a bit!"

Bulla turned on the radio and they all began dancing to "Barbie girl"!

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world!My boobs are plastic that's so fantastic!"Pan sang at the top of her lungs!

They all fell on Bulla's bed giggling.

A few minutes later they put on The Notebook and Were crying their eyes out at most parts while stuffing popcorn in their mouthes at the same time.

Next they did each other's hair and nails.They were having a blast!

"Guys lets make a prank phone call to Kellie!"Nikki suggested.

Ring Ring

"Hello Matthews' resident Kellie speaking?"

"Hi this is Peter your ex-boyfriend from 8th grade!"

"Oh hi Pete!"

''Yeah I was calling to say that I got the postcard your friend Jamie sent in the mail,you know the one of you on the potty at 3 years old?"

"Omg!She sent you that?"

"Yes and I am so gonna post it on the school site!"

Beep.She hung up.

"Omg!How did you know about the pic B?''

"Because I heard her and Jamie talking about it on the bus one day,she said that her mom hangs it in their livingroom and that it is totally embarrassing!"

"That is hilarious!She is gonna be so mad at Jamie!"

"I know isn't it great?"

"Totally!"

"So what should we do now?"

"Let's go watch night at the museum!"

"K!"Agreed everyone.

Once it was over it was Midnight and Vegeta was still listening through the vent.

"How about embarrassing stories?"

"Cool me first!"

Pan stood up and started..."When We were in the 6th grade Aaron Lewis asked me out!I said sure so he came up to me the next day and said hey Babe,I was so lost that I said Hey Sexy and Miss. Diane was right there she told me that if I'm gonna talk like that she will call my Parents."

Everyone started laughing.Now it was Marron's turn.

"Well remember last year in 8th grade when Alexander came to my house to study?Well we went up to my room and opened the window and bird poop flew all in my hair,I went to wash it out and when I came back Alexander had left!"

Everyone laughed even harder.

Finally it was Bulla's turn..."Ok I was in the bathroom stall at school but it was broken so I had to hold it with my feet while I peed,but I had to sit so far up I peed on the floor and Fernanda Vetson walked in and asked if I missed!"

They laughed so hard that they were crying.

Bulla's cell vibrated."Hello?"

"Hi Trent!Sorry it's 1:00 A.M. plus I am having a sleepover with the girls."

"Ok bye."

"What did T want?''Pan asked.

"Oh he wanted me to pick me up and go to the skate park with him."

They watched their last movie and then Pan said...

"Oh well I am so beat lets get some sleep!"

They layed in their spots and fell fast asleep.

Thanks to:Daughteralucard:Thanks 4 your review!I am glad you like the fic!It gets more dramatic in the next chap.


	5. Author note

A/N:I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I just recently moved and my computer isn't hooked up so I don't have any of my files!!!:( But I am Happy to say the next chaps will be posted soon!!!Please continue to read!


	6. anger bursts and secrets revealed

In the morning after all the girls left he knew it was time to confront Bulla about her kiss with Trent.

"Bulla,Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure..."

"Well I wondering if you went anywhere specific this past week?"

"Dad come on!What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you going up on the mountains with that useless boy!"

"Oh my gosh you were eavesdropping last night weren't you?And That useless boy is my boyfriend and he means a lot to me!"

"Well if he means so much to you why don't you go live with him!"

Vegeta couldn't believe what he had said.

"You know what? All you care about is Yourself!The only reason your lving here is because mom is so rich and successful so you get money!Plus the only reason you had me and Trunks was because you had to make mom think you really love her!"

Bulla knew none of that was true but she had to hurt him."

"Go to your room!"

"Fine I hate seeing your face anyway!"

She ran and slammed her door.

She picked up her cell and dialed Trent's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trent...I am so upset!"

"Come on B why are you crying?"

"I hate living here!Please come pick me up?"

"Calm down babe. I'll leave right now,I love you."

"You too,bye."

BEEP

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later

Trent threw a rock up at Bulla's window and she climbed down.

"Trent thanks!"

"No prob,B just to let you know you are my first real love." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Trent,I love you too."

They climbed in his car and left for the mountains they once climbed before.

Once they reached the top Trent began to speak.

"Bulla do you know why I don't take you to my house?"

"Why?"

"Because my life isn't so perfect either!"

"Tell me."

"Ok,My Dad is a Lawyer,and my Mom is a Vetenarian,They never liked the idea of me being a skater especially my Dad he would ground me because I said dude.My sis Kailee is 8 and she loves to dance but of course Daddy wants her to be successful!My brother Dylan is 10 he likes to play basketball but Daddy says that is for people with little brain power.So you remember last week when I came to school with that black eye?It was because my Dad was insulting me about skating so I told him to lay off and that I'll do what I want.He punched me in the eye and said no to raise my voice or talk back to him!"

"Omg!Does your Mom know?"

"No,She works a lot or is either out with her friends,but it's not like he does it all the time!"

"I thought you said your Mom is a back up singer for a band in California?"

"She is,My step Mom Kate Lawrence is a Vet.I only see my Mom sometimes because she is a free person who doesn't like to be committed to something,so me and Kailee and Dylan live with Dad and his new wife Kate,Who has lived with us for like 8years,My real mom is always supportive of my skateboarding though!"

"Hey T could I go home with you and meet your Family?"

"Are you sure?I mean they are pretty...annoying!"

"I wanna meet them."

"Ok..."

They got back in the car and drove to Trent's house.

Trent had a big house,not as huge as C.C. but a good size.The outside was very clean and the inside was even cleaner.

"Dad?Are you home?"

"I'm over here Trenton!"

His dad calls him by his full name.

Trent walked to the kitchen to see his dad tying his 5 year old sister's shoe.

Bulla leaned over.."Trent you never told me about her."

"Oh that is Mikayla she is five,my Dad had her with Kate she is my half sister." He whispered.

"Uh Dad this is my girlfriend Bulla we have been going out for about 7 months."

"Nice to meet you Bulla ,and how come I haven't met you sooner?"

"Dad do you have to be so rude?"

"Trenton I think you should take Bulla upstairs with you before I get mad!"

"Ok,Ok!"

Bulla grabbed his hand and they left for his room."

In his room there were Skateboarding trophie and medals everywhere,plus lots of posters of famous skaters,He had a super soft bed,a t.v.,a dresser with a picture of him and Bulla,a bookshelf with mainly comics, a desk with a computer, and a cd player on the window sill.

"So...Do you see what a jerk my dad is?"

"I would never call him a jerk but he is a bit cranky."

"Yeah.So how about a nap?"

Bulla was nervous because she had never really...you know.

"Come on lets just rest."

He layed down on the bed and Bulla was lieing agaist his chest,soon they fell asleep.

Thanks to:Daughteralucard:I hated making Bulla be so tough on Veggie but I think it adds more drama and Emotion into the fic!Thanks again for your awesome review!!!Please continue to read!!!!!

Thanks to:Chichiamanda:For the review!Plz continue to read.

I had a new idea after every chap I am going to put a question on a subject that you like best on Dbz!!!So...


	7. discussion and trouble

Trent and Bulla were fast asleep when Trent's Dad came in to tell him it was dinner time.

"Trenton Come down for...!

"What the heck Trenton get up!"

Trent's leg was on Bulla's thigh and Bulla's arms were around his chest.

"What...Dad?"

''Yes,Dad and what do you think your doing?"

"Dad nothing happen we just took a nap!"

"This girl's parents are probably looking all over for her!Plus you are 16!"

Bulla cut in."Uh...sir I am very sorry I am just going to head home now."

"Wait B let me drive you."

"You better hurry up Trenton!Because after your done dropping her off you won't use your car for months."

"Ugh!"

He went and dropped Bulla off.

"Bulla it is already past Dinnertime where have you been since this morning?"

"Sorry Mom,but I had a little arguement with Vegeta and I needed to get out of the house for a bit?

"Since when do you call your Father , Vegeta?"

"Since he started being such a Jerk!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Vegeta sat up in the bedroom thnking of how his little girl could go from such a tiny little girl to a big back talking teenager.

He remembers 11 years ago...

Flashback

3 almost 4 year old Bulla was sitting on a wooden swing while Vegeta pushed her.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"I was wondering something?"

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering,if you'll love me forever?"

"Of course your my little girl!"

"Aww you are a nice Daddy!"

Trunks walked outside to tell them dinner was ready.

Vegeta picked Bulla up and they walked inside.

End of flashback

He walked downstairs to see Bulla on the couch with Uub,Nikki,Marron,Trent,and Pan.Worst of all Trent had his arm around Bulla.(Apparently he walked here since his dad took his car away!)

Pan leaned over and whispered..."Daddy alert."

"What are we whispering about?"Vegeta said aloud.

"Uh...just about how cool spandex is...this summer!"She gave a fake smile.

"Yeah!Like it'll make...you look so curvy!"She added

"Plus with all the sweating,you'll lose a few pounds...not that you need to." She added

Bulla leaned over and whispered..."Drop it guys!I have an idea act like we are very immature."

"Gottcha!"

"Omg so like what are we doing this weekend!?"Pan said so people everywhere could hear.

"I don't know maybe we could go to the skate park and watch Trent bloody up the halfpipe!"

Said Uub even louder.

''Kool and then aftrwards we could lick the blood up!"Shouted Marron.

Everyone stared at Marron.

Trent spoke up..."Ok now that's just gross!"

Vegeta laughed at these teens horrible act and walked away.

"Marron how stupid could you be?" Shouted Nikki.

"Well sorry,I guess I didn't know what to say!"

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" Yelled Uub.

"I am sorry just please don't be mad at me?"

"Fine,B your house is a really hard place to have fun ever since your Dad got overprotective."

"I know Pan!"

"At least you have your real mom at home guys my mom only sends me letters that say stuff like...'How is life.Mine is great!Love always, Mom

or 'Hey Trent!Still skating?Love Mom."

"How could your Mom do that to you?"

"No,don't get me wrong my Mom is awsome she just doesn't like to be tied down."

"So changing the subject Next week is the last week of school so we have to prepare for the dance!" Nikki said.

"I'll handel the dresses!" Said Bulla.

"I'll figure out the car arrangements." Added Nikki.

"I'll look out for single guys!" Said Marron.

" And I'll think of hairstyles!"Said Pan.

"Kewl but one problem guys,after seeing me at the Club a few weeks ago what if my dad doesn't let me go to the Dance!"

"Come on Babe we'll think of something because you are my special date."

"Awww!Trentykins!"

" No prob babe!Well i gotta start walking home before I'm in the dark."He kissed Bulla and walked out the door.

"I better get heading back too."Said Pan.

"I'll walk with you."Said Uub.

"I'm gonna go wait out front for my Dad to pick me up." Said Marron.

"See ya later,B But I gotta start walking home and get some sleep for school tomorrow."Nikki hugged Bulla and walked out.

Once everyone was gone she went up to her room lied on her bed and beagn to think of how bad she felt for speaking to her dad like that,but she was also thinking of how he could embarrass her like that,and how she would be able to go to the dance.All the thinking and worrying tired her and she fell asleep.


	8. the deal with trunks

The following morning Bulla got up put on a pink t-shirt that said 'Girl Power in black letters,with a pair of blue jean shorts,and black flip flops.Afterwards she pulled her hair in a ponytail leaving one strand down and walked downstairs in a very stressed mood.

"Why so glum sis?"Trunks asked almost sounding concerned.

''Well I have a huge Dance coming up and I don't think Dad's gonna let me go!''

"Come on Sis you know as well as I do that Mom will make sure you reach the dance."

"Yeah I know but what if he shows up spying on me?I'll feel like I am being watched all night and won't have any fun!"

"Ok,B if you promise to not do anything crazy at that Dance I'll do something to stall Dad until you come home."

"Thanks Trunks!" She hugged him and sat down for some breakfast.

Once Vegeta came down Trunks went for it."Hey Dad we haven't spent much time together in a while and I was wondering if on Friday night you wanted to come to watch a wrestling match with me?"

"Boy last time I offered that you ran out of the room screaming spare me!"

"Well Dad I have grown a lot since then that was when I was 19 now I'm 19 1/2."

"Wow big difference!Fine son but if you do anything crazy or immature I am going home."

"Ok well I gotta head over to Kloe's place were studying for our last College exam next week."

Bulla laughed."What subject ...Lip Locking?!?!"

"You know B I would reconsider your words before I just happen to get sick before you know what!"

"Fine."

Vegeta looked confused but just shrugged and walked to his Gravitation Room.

After Trunks left Bulla headed out for the bus stop,where she met Uub and Nikki.

"So are you coming to the dance?"Nikki asked anxiously.

"Yeah,Trunks is going to keep my Dad busy until midnight when the dance ends!"

"Cool!Now everything will be awesome!"

Uub cut in..."Guess who i am going to the dance with?"

"Who?" Bulla and Nikki yelled anxious.

"Pan!" Uub yelled.

Kellie matthews walked by and cut in."Omg!I thought she was a lesbian?"

"For your information Kellie,Pan went out with three boys last year!"

"Oh i might be wrong she is probably just a guy!"

Before Bulla could reply the bus had shown up and they all climbed on.

On their way to school everyone on the bus was yapping about how awesome the dance was going to be.

"Hey Nikki should you are so going to love my dress!"

"You'll love mine to B I am having it custom made!"

"Hey guys!''Marron said when they reached the school building.

"Hey!I'm going to the dance!"

"Really?"

"Yeah,Trunks is gonna take care of dad!"

"Awesome!Well i have History."Pan said.

"I got Chorus." added Marron.

"Yeah and Nikki and me have math."Said Bulla.

"Hey wait!"Trent said.

"Yeah T?"

"Listen as you guys know the year is almost over and we can't leave this year without doing something so unpredictable we'll be legends!"

''You have a point."Pan said.

Marron jumped..."I have an awesome plan we can all get naked and run around the dance!''

"Cool!"Uub exclaimed.

Nikki,Pan,Trent,and Bulla looked freaked

"Are you serious?" Asked Trent.

"Yeah!"

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Fine!Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah i say we..."


	9. The Dance!

It was the night of the dance and the plan was going good until...

"Guys i have a way better plan then this we can all score tonight." Trent said.

"Yeah!"They all screamed except Bulla.

"Ok you Uub and Pan,and me and Bulla."

"What about us?"Nikki an Marron said.

"Do what you want."

Trent took Bulla's hand and led her to an empty room.

"B if your not ready we can just sit in here and talk."He said.

Bulla smiled at him for once in her life she felt special.

"No...I love you I am ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later

"That was great!"Bulla yelled.

"I know!"

"We had better get home because if we don't my dad will come looking."

They went outside joined hands and started walking.

"You know what Trent?"

"Yeah B?"

"You know how you said that i was your first real love?" he knodded.

"Well your mine too."

''Were perfect for each other." He smiled leaned over and kissed her.

"Well here is your stop,call me tomorrow!"

Bulla wlked inside to find Trunks in a head lock by Vegeta and Bulma reading the paper.

"What did he do this time."

"He said he was tougher than your father and over course Vegeta had to prove him wrong!"

They both started laughing.

"How was the dance?"

"It was great!"

"Did you dance a lot?"

"Yeah."She lied.

"Did the girls like you dress?"

"yeah!"

Bulla had worn a strapless pink silk dress that went to her knees with a pair of silver pumps and her hair wavy with a silver tiara.

"Um...Mommy I am a bit worn out I am going to head up to bed."

"Ok get a good rest because were going shopping tomorrow."

''K goodnight!"

"You too!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Bulla got up and walked into her bathroom,she felt really sick,before she knew it she had thrown up on the floor.She ignored it cleaned the mess and went shopping with Bulma

---------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later

"Bulla I am going shopping again you wanna come?"Bulma asked.

"Sure."

They got into the car and headed for the mall.

"Oh Bulla look your favorite store Beauty and Luster.''

The went inside and started looking at the clothes.

"Mom I like these jeans,I am going to try them on.''

Once bulla had put them on she couldn't even button them she was so bloated.

What is wrong with me?She thought.

"Hey Mom I usually wear a 5 and these jeans don't even fit."

"Honey I am sure You just filled out a bit more."

"Plus ever since the night of the dance I have been throwing up and feeling nausious."

Bulma had a worried look on her face,because she knows those symptoms.

"Bulla...You didn't happen to have sex on the night of the dance did you?

Bulla sighed and looked down.

"Come on,were going to the doctor."

Wow,Guess you guys are going to have to wait to find out,i'll tell u this though Vegeta isn't going to be very happy!


	10. Relief

Once they reached the doctor Bulla was completely scared!

She waited in the lobby of the doctor's office and read old issues of Teen Queen,on the front it said "Problems with teenage mothers."

She could imagine herself in the magazine holding a baby!

All Bulma could do was look at her feet and sigh every 3 minutes.

The doctor had finally walked out...

"Hello,Is there a Bulla Marie Briefs here?"

Bulma rose.

"Yes that's my daughter."

Bulla stood up.

"Oh hello Ms. Briefs,I understand you need a pregnancy test?

"Yes Sir..."She felt so stupid!

"Follow me."

----------------------------------------------

20 minutes after the test.

"Okay,Bulla,I am happy to say that your test came back negative."

Bulla smiled."Then what was the vomiting and Gaining weight from?"

"Well Miss. Briefs,I don't know but There is no baby in there."He said pointing at her stomach.

Bulma Smiled."Thanks you Doctor!We'll just be leaving!"

-----

In the car driving home.

"Sweetie I hope you learned a lesson!"

''I did Mom...Could we not tell Dad please!"

"I don't think that would be fair to your father.He has a right to know!"

Bulla Sighed.

"Your telling him huh?''

"Yes.I am!"

Cliffy!

Thanks to :Daughteralucard!U are are sooo awesome!

R and R and I'll post the next chap!


	11. More arguments!

Once Bulla Arrived at home she went up to her room.She threw her jacket on her bed and ran back downstairs,she had to tell her dad.

But before she had reached the bottom of the steps she heard her Mom explaining everything,she heard a few little drown out words at a time.

She couldn't hear her dad saying anything,she didn't even hear a sigh or grunt.She wondered why,at this moment she would always remember this feeling,a feeling of dread of hating growing up but loved it at the same time.Before she knew it Vegeta walked past her heading upstairs.

"I'm really sorry Dad!''She called.

He didn't say one thing.

Bulla ran upstairs picked up the phone and called all of her friends to tell them,you would be surprised at how quiet Pan was when she is usually the loud outgoing one!

"Bulla!Dinner is ready!" Her mother called.

Once she had made it downstairs all she could see was her brother and dad staring at her through the corner of their eyes.

Bulma tried to make conversation.

"So Trunks how was you day?"

She got very little words.

"Fine." He replied.

Vegeta was worse.

"So get any good training today.Veggie?"

"..."

Wow he didn't even say not to call him Veggie.

"So Bulla Honey,doing anything this weekend?"

"Uh...Yeah I have Cheer Saturday,Um so I am sleeping over at Marron's Friday...Um I guess Sunday,I was going to Church with Nikki,and then going to the mall with Uub,Trent,and Pan,I'll be home around 6:00 and yeah."

Vegeta stood up.

"You can do all of that except for go to the mall."

"Why!"Bulla screamed.

"Because that Idiotic Punk will be there and he's lucky enough your not pregnant!"

"So now your saying I can't see my boyfriend!"

"Yep that's exactly what I am saying!"

"Ugh,You are such a waste of time to argue with!" Bulla Replied and dropped her plate on the floor spilling Salad,Rice,Chicken,and mashed potatoes all over the floor.

She ran upstairs.

Vegeta got up threw his whole glass plate in the trash and stamped into the Gravity room.

Trunks grinned.

"Well more Dessert for you and me!"

I hope u enjoyed it!!!!!

R&R


	12. Trunks Understands

Bulma stood up and started to clean up the mess.

Trunks did the same.

"Let me help you mom I don't know why they are being so immature."

Bulma looked him in the eye."Its because your father doesn't want your sister to grow up,and your sister doesn't want your Father to but in."

Trunks smiled."Yeah...I guess I'll go talk to Bra."

Trunks put the broken plate in the garbage and started heading upstairs.

He reached Bra's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Go away!"

"Bra Its me Trunks."

"Trunks I don't need you to come in and Aggravate at the time you jerk."

Trunks sighed.She wasn't making this easy.

"Listen I understand and I just wanna talk with you."

"You don't understand,Dad let you grow up!"

"No he didn't thats amother thing,let me in."

He heard footsteps and a second later she opened the door.

"Come in..."

Trunks came in and sat on her computer chair.

"Dad never wanted me to grow up..."

"No way!"

"Yes way listen to this..."

Flashback:

A 14 year old Trunks was sitting in his room on the phone with Marla Thomas the hottest girl at his high school,they were both Freshmans.

"Yeah so you wanna hang out this weekend?"

Trunks stopped because her heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!"

Vegeta walked in,in his fighting clothes.

"Come on Son we have a 8 hour training Session in 5 minutes."

"Um yeah Dad,I meant to tell you that I am going to SkateAttack Rink with Marla and Goten tonight."

"Is that the place where they have live shows where those idiotic pro skaters take turns burning stuff while skateboarding?"

"Yeah..."

"Skip it,and that Girl is no good either."

"Dad...Please,Marla is on the phone right now."

"Hang up with her and get your Gi on meet me in the Gravity Chamber."

Trunks sighed and Hung up.

He fought those 8 hours and when he went to school the next 4 years Marla hadn't said one word to him.

-----End the flash back------

Bra sighed that really sucks she thought.

"Hey Trunks I'm sorry,It's just have so many problems right now,So I gotta get some sleep."

"Ok."Trunks hugged her and walked out.

Bulla fell to her bed crying,she turned off the lights and went to her jewlery box and pulled out a needle from her sewing kit.

She took the needle and carved into her wrist,blood splurt out.

"UGH!" She cried!

She put the needle up and wrapped her cut and fell fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

AN  
-Uh oh I can give u a hint Bra is gonna do something dumb in the next chappie bye!


	13. It's not his fault

Bulla Woke up bright and early she couldn't wait to get to school.

She got out of bed and removed her blood stained bandage and began to get dressed.

She put on her pink mini shirt and a white tank top that said 'Young and Insane' she also added a black jacket just to get out of the house without a protest.

Once she had gotten downstairs Bulma was at the table reading some instruction manual probably for a new invention,Vegeta was at the table scarfing down his breakfast and not taking one look at Bulla.She didn't see Trunks anywhere so she guessed he probably went school already.

"Hey Honey." Bulma said.

"Hey Mom I'm gonna head up to the bus stop now I want time to talk to my friends."

"Ok but Bulla take a banana or something,you need some breakfast."

"But mom I'm..."

"Bulla..."

"Fine."She said as she picked up the banana and walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------

4 minutes later

"Hey Nikki!"

"Hey Bulla,I'm super sorry about your little scare." Nikki replied.

"Ok Pic Nic you don't even know the half of ot but i really don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok Bulla,so have you told Trent yet?"

Bulla gave nikki a stare which meant what did i just say but answered anyway.

"No I am too afraid ."

"Girl you need to tell him he has a right to know I mean if you would have been pregnant it would have been his fault not yours."

"No Nikki It wouldn't be his fault because I was the one willing to do it but I've learned my lesson I'm never doing again well atleast not until Im 18 or married."

"Ok Bulla just remember I'm always here for your."

They hugged and talked about other things until the bus came.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Bus!!!!

"Hey Uub!"

"Hey Bra.Um Trent called me last night and he was wondering why you haven't been calling him?"

"Uub,I've been a bit busy sorry I'll talk to him at school."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At School!

Bulla walked off the bus and went straight up to Trent.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Um Trent I was wondering if I could talk to you alone?"

"Of course."

"Well you see..."

WELL GUYS HOW IS BULLA GONNA TELL TRENT?WILL ANYTHING ELSE EXCITING HAPPEN?FINE OUT NEXT TIME!!!!LOL IM SORRY I SO HAD TO DO THAT LITTLE NARRATION LOL!!!!!WELL LOVE YA GUYS REVIEW!!!!!


	14. Shock

Ok guys Finally an update lol Im so sorry Im just lazy!Anways Here is Chapter 14 of Teenage Life is not so easy!

"So What did you want to tell me?" Trent asked Eagerly.

"Um...Well I Had a little scare where I had to go to the doctor..."

"Oh no Babe are you ok?"

"Yeah,I'm fine...it's just I thought I was pregnant."

Trent blinked and stepped back.

"Woah...Are you serious?"

"Yeah why would I lie?"

"Well Im sorry about that scare..but uh Bra I dont think we should talk anymore..."

Bra Bit her lip and grabbed his sleeve.

"What's your problem?"

"Well Bulla,I got an offer from Gatorade to do a Boarding commercial and your just holding me back."

"I'm Holding you back?"

"Yeah Bra you are."

A tear ran down her face.

"All I did was love you."

"I know and I loved you to but just know that you will be a memory...a good one."

"I hate you,and I could care less if I was in you Fucking head!"

She ran off to the Bathroom where she cried the whole first period.

----------------------------------------------

At Lunch

"Where were you First,Second,Third,and fourth period???" Nikki asked.

"Oh..Um Stomache..I was in the Nurse's office."

"Are you feeling better?" Uub asked.

"Yeah um...A little bit."

"Well you wanna hang out at your place after school." Marron asked.

Bulla was to busy Staring at Trent to answer.

"Earth to Bra???" Pan asked.

"Oh no."

They all exchanged looks.

"So what did Trent want this morning?"

"Nothing Marron it was just some talk...Um yeah I gotta go."

"Ok..."

----------------------------------------

At home

Bulla Walked in the front door to see Trunks on the couch asleep.

She came in quietly and sat her backpack on the coffee table.

"Hey Hun."

"Oh...Hi Mom."

"How was school?"

"Ok...Im going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

Bulla headed up the stairs and saw Vegeta walk out of his room,She avoided Eye contact.

And Ran to her room she knew she had said she was taking a shower but the last thing she needed was to be nagged by her mother.

She walked into her room and flopped down on her bed.

She was Crushed and hurt.

She walked to her closetand pulled out a napsack from the first Shelf.Then reached in and pulled out a container of pills.Took out four and swallowed.

Then fell asleep with out dinner or anything she wished that she coudl sleep until she was 18.

-------------------------------------

Well ppls yay me for doing this finally lol

I hope u enjoyed new chap up soon.

Check out Dbz online chat and Dbz Idol which will also be updated!!!!!!:)


	15. Ryan

Ok so I know what you are all thinking!'She said she was going to start updating faster!' Well lol I lied?

So Im super super sorry for that.I Hate it when I read a good Fic and the Author doesnt continue so youd think i would

be different so I can Stop babbeling heres chapter 15 of Teenage Life Is not so easy[:

--------------------------------------------------------

Bulla woke up the next morning with the same feeling as yesterday.

'Hm how do I feel?'She thought.

'Lets think here...Used...Whorish...and life is wonderful'She though sarcasticly.

She climbed out of bed and headed to her took a shower and pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a pink hoodie.

No reason to look good anymore..She brushed her hair into its usual straight down style,threw on some flip flops and ran downstairs.

"Hey fell asleep pretty early last night."Bulma questioned worried.

"I know...I was exhausted."Bulla lied.

Bulma smiled.

"Being a teenage takes alot of energy,You must be starving you didnt eat dinner last night."

"Oh no I ate right before I got home and I had breakfast already."She lied again.

"What?You Just came down?"

" Mom quit worrying so much I have food in my room,Im going to school."

"Bulla..."

Bulla grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

The bus ride was pretty ignored Nikki and Uub.

Once she got to school All her friends gathered Over in the wasnt course he wouldnt wanna hang out there anymore.

He had only gotten to know Nikki,Uub,Pan,and Marron,When Bulla herself was around.

"Bulla!"Marron yelled over.

Bulla kept walking.

"Bulla we know what happened!"Pan screamed.

Bulla walked faster as the tears started to run down her face.

"Its no big deal being stupid!"Marron yelled.

Bulla was then out of started to run now and as she was running around a corner she bumped into someone.

"Uh sorry I was kinda texting there."A boys voice said.

She lifted her embarrassed tear streaked face up to see a boy with black hair in the style of Zac Efrons,He had blue eyes,and he had a nice tan for being in the middle of the gosh he was always loved Zac Efron...This boy made Zac look like a 5.

"Um Im really sorry.."Bulla said breathless,and started to walk away.

"Wait...Uh I didnt mean to run into you,Can I--"

Bulla Cut him off.

"Its ?Ive had alot worse happen in the past two days,Then being ran was my fault I shouldnt have been running."

"Why were you running?"

"Are you the hall monitor?"She started to walk again.

"Can you talk to me?Obviously somethings wrong."She turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I dont even know you."

"I know that.."

"Then why do you care if anything is wrong with me?"

"Im caring guy?Or maybe I just dont wanna let a pretty girl walk away crying."He wiped one of the tears from her face.

'Oh my god.'She thought.

"Thats sweet...."She mumbled looking down at her feet.

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong?"

"Are you going to tell me who you are?"Bulla laughed while wiping her eyes.

"Ok Im Ryan Newman,Junior,Im 16,I enjoy guitar,pudding,and long walks on the beach."He grinned and held his hand out.

Bulla laughed.

"I would say you were cute but You dont know me and that may be a little weird."

"Then who are you?"He smiled.

"Im Bulla . hanging with friends,writing,and music."

"Ok well now we know each wrong?"

Bulla told him all about Trent and what the bell rang.

"Well gotta go..Do you want my number?"Ryan asked.

Just then Trent walked by giving Ryan the dirtiest look ever.

Ryan didnt notice.

"Sure."

They exchanged numbers and were off to class.

'Why did Trent look at Ryan like that?'She thought.

'Does he want me back.'She smiled to herself and walked to class.


End file.
